Of Escorts, Errors, and Other Enjoyable Events
by highonart
Summary: Jane brings a very special date to a family gathering in order to shock her family, but makes a big mistake. Can she make it right? I wrote this as practice for November. It is fun, hopefully entertaining and of course Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

"Stop Ma! Just stop. Today is my day off and I really don't want to spend it gossiping with crazy Italian women," Jane huffed at her mother after her little tirade.

"Jane, that is not what this is and you know it," her mother said back to her in a saccharin sweet tone.

"Do you think I'm dumb? Did you forget that you are my mother and I grew up with you? I know exactly what this is. It will be me chugging beer while I hear, 'Jane, you're so pretty, why aren't you married?' Or 'Honey, you know you need a man to take care of you, you're not getting any younger.' Then I will leave with a dozen Italian losers' phone numbers. Of which I have no intentions to call"

Angela just stared at her daughter with a proud mama bear glare. Her daughter was infuriating and exasperating, but she also knew that she did have a point.

"So let's just skip it. How about I tell you how much I love you and that you are the greatest Ma that ever was and I promise to be at the neighborhood barbecue next week?" Jane asked with an innocent lilt to her voice.

"Fine, but you are coming to that even if I have to march to the station and drag you there by your ear kicking and screaming. I mean it Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Okay, okay. Now leave my apartment I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

Jane sat at her computer faced with a foot-high pile of paperwork that wasn't going to do itself. Huffing she pushed her chair back and headed to the cafeteria to get some much needed and long overdue caffeine.

Sitting at a table with her head resting in her hands she heard the distinct sounds of footsteps approaching her.

"I thought of the perfect solution to your problem," said her partner as he sat across from her.

Without looking up Jane replied, "Doubtful Frost, but I'm all ears. Let's hear it."

"One word. Escort."

"One word. Illegal. Actually, no two words. Illegal and gross."

"Hear me out. You need Angela off your back right? Well pay someone to act as your date. It's only illegal if you sleep with him. So just don't sleep with him. Simple. Let him know this will be a reoccurring gig and everybody wins."

Jane lifted her head and stared Frost straight in the eyes.

"I'm just going to pretend like this conversation never happened. And on that note," without another word Jane lifted herself from the chair, grabbed her coffee and went to finish her paperwork.

* * *

As she sat at home scanning Netflix Jane couldn't get what Frost suggested out of her head.

Maybe I could just do it this once. I mean it is technically only a date and it's legal. It would keep everyone off my back. Plus, I'm paying him, he has to be a good date or he doesn't see a penny.

Then a proverbial light bulb went off in Jane's head. If her mother and everyone wanted her to bring a date. She was definitely going to bring a date. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she walked in.

Jane looked through four escort sites before she found one that seemed to have what she was looking for. After much scrutiny she finally found a dirty blonde that she thought was attractive, granted she didn't pay much attention to the face since their other attributes were much more appealing. The only one with the face was blurry and far away anyway, she figured this had something to do with privacy and safety issues. The bio was short and generic mentioning something about liking animals and crossword puzzles. After calling and setting up a meet and greet at a bar for the following night Jane sent Angela a text saying she was indeed bringing a plus one and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Walking into the bar Jane was a bundle of nerves. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. She already felt like what she was doing was wrong and dirty even though she knew nothing physical would happen.

Her eyes scanned the bar looking for her dirty blonde companion. She didn't see anyone matching the picture and approached the bar to order a beer. After grabbing it she turned around to see the back of who looked to be her future date. The body type was right, the hair color was right, the expensive clothes were right. Jane took a deep breath and tried not to vomit as her shaky legs took her towards the table.

"Hi, I'm Jane," she said awkwardly, "I think I was supposed to meet you here tonight, do you mind if I sit here?" she tentatively asked as motioned to the other chair.

"Hello." a melodic voice responded back to her. "Please sit down."

Jane felt the air leave her lungs as she stared into rich hazel eyes.

"I'm Maura and I don't particularly believe in serendipity or fate," she replied.

Jane said nothing. She just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. She stared at her mouth as the big words fell from them in the most delicate of ways. Jane was only doing this to prove a point to her mother, but she thought it might not be too bad going on a date with this beautiful woman, even if she was technically paying for it. At least she would have something amazing to look at. After a moment of awkward silence Jane realized it was her turn to talk and forced herself to take a swig of her beer in an attempt to gain some composure. However, that failed miserably and then it happened.

Nervous, rambling word vomit.

"So this thing that my family's having is in two days. It's just a barbecue, so it's nothing formal. I don't normally date women, but my Ma is always on my back about me marrying a nice Italian boy and giving her grand babies and having someone to take care of me. I suppose this is my way of getting her to see that my life does not revolve around finding a man. I mean, there is nothing wrong with dating women as a woman. Especially for you, I mean, you're beautiful. I guess you have to be right? I will hold your hand and kiss your cheek if that's alright, is that extra? It doesn't matter. Also I want them to think we are in love, newly together, all the chick flick romancey stuff. Can we do that? I know that's really specific, but is that something we can do?"

When it finally ended Maura just stared at her with her head tilted in curiosity and deep in thought.  
"Jane, are you alright? Take a breath. I would love to be your date to the barbecue. I have also never been on a date with a woman, I guess you could say I'm new, and about the holding hands and cheek kisses let's see what comes naturally. I do promise to make it clear to everyone that I am there as your escort and no one else's, will that suffice?"

Jane smiled at the way Maura responded to all her questions. She was also relieved that Maura was new, she would rather have a rookie than a seasoned veteran.

"Also thank you."

"For what?" Jane asked with a confused look on her face.

"For saying I'm beautiful. I could tell by your facial cues and your voice that you weren't lying. So thank you."

Jane mumbled something that sounded like 'you're welcome' and blushed furiously as she drank from her beer.

Not wanting to ruin a good thing, Maura began gathering her things to make an exit, giving Jane her phone number and laying down a fifty on the table.

"Jane I look forward to our next meeting," Maura practically whispered as she kissed Jane's cheek.

It took all of Maura's discipline and self-control not to run to her car and squeal with delight like a schoolgirl when she made it outside. She couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as Jane approached her and actually asked her on a date. Granted, sometimes she didn't fully understand what Jane was talking about, but that happened daily with almost everyone. Missing social cues or jokes was nothing new.  
My first date with a woman is with a beautiful, brash, shockingly adorable Italian, Maura thought to herself. I have never been more excited or nervous about a date.

Jane left the bar feeling much more confident about the situation. Maura was much more beautiful in person than in her pictures and she felt better just being able to put a name with a face. Her family would have nothing negative to say about her appearance that's for sure, because despite her chosen profession Maura reeked of nothing but class. Her brothers were going to be so jealous. Unbeknownst to her she walked right by another dirty blonde woman who had her eyes glued waiting for her new client to walk in the door and introduce herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day brought with it some court appearances and more paperwork for Jane. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her though and she felt as though Maura needed to know more about her family if she was going to make it seem as though they had actually been dating for a bit. So she took out her phone and sent a quick text to Maura.

Maura was in the middle of unpacking some odds and ends in her new home when her phone alerted her to a text message. She very rarely received texts, and had only been in Boston for a week so she jumped at the chance to see who the sender was.

**Hey, this is Jane. I thought we should go over a few things before tomorrow. Let me know when you have time.  
**  
She read the message and wondered what they needed to go over, but was too excited to know that Jane was on the other end to read too much into it.

**I have time now.**

Jane swallowed hard and began typing.

**My family is a typical loud Italian family. They will ask you personal questions, lie or say whatever. They will be shocked that you're a chick. I'm counting in that part. I can't wait to see their shocked faces when I walk in with you on my arm. If they go into Catholic rants, I will just threaten to shoot them, but know it will probably happen.  
**  
Before Maura could reply she received another.

**My Ma's name is Angela, my brothers are Tommy and Frankie. Also loud. Please just make it seem like you like me and that my career isn't the end of the world to you.**

**What exactly is your career? Maura finally responded.**

**Oh right, I should also tell you a little about myself. I'm a homicide detective and I'm married to my job. I love my job. Other people say I'm sarcastic, but I just think I'm awesome.**

**Would you like to know a little about me?**

**Yes please.**

**Well, I'm originally from Boston, but I went to a boarding school in Paris. I have a pet tortoise named Bass, I like wine, music, and people would say I am socially awkward. I would say I am observant and a student of life.**

**A tortoise? You have a teenage mutant ninja turtle as a pet. I love that.**

**No, I have a tortoise. Bass is a tortoise.**

**Fine, a teenage mutant ninja tortoise.**

**I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**I blame Paris.**

**You are deceptively complex.**

**Thank you?**

**What should I wear?**

**Clothes.**

**Please be more specific. I believe in looking one's best, but also dressing appropriately based on the occasion. You said this was casual correct.**

**Yeah, you know jeans and a t-shirt.**

**No.**

**No?**

**Yes. No.**

**Okay, so your version of jeans and t-shirt.**

**I believe I can find something suitable.**

**Alright, well I'm sorry I have to finish up this paperwork before the Cap kills me. I will see you tomorrow around 4.**

Jane sent her address to Maura and told her they could just leave from her place that way they arrived together. Mostly she just wasn't sure it was allowed to ask an escort for her home address and she didn't want to cross a line or offend her.

Maura read and reread their conversation. She had never been able to speak so easily and with such a witty banter with another person before either in text or face to face. This both delighted and terrified her. She found her heart rate increasing with each nervous thought about the date.

* * *

Jane rolled over and groaned as her dog Joe Friday as she bounced near her face. It was almost noon and Jane jumped up when her eyes roamed throughout her apartment. No one should be allowed in here until she cleaned. She frantically began throwing away beer bottles and take-out boxes trying to make the place more presentable.

It was already 2:30 by the time she finished cleaning and walking Joe. She knew she needed to take a shower, she smelled like courtroom and stale coffee still from the previous day.

At precisely 4 o'clock she heard a knock at the door and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before opening the door.

The two women stared at one another taking in each other's appearance. Both were wearing skinny jeans, but where Jane was wearing a vintage ACDC tee, Maura had on a heather grey tank top. Jane couldn't take her eyes off her legs though where it looked as though she was wearing some sort of riding boots that her tight jeans were tucked neatly into. Jane thought she looked more perfect then she remembered. Maura on the other hand, thought Jane looked like the bad girl grown up. Her dark hair was curly and untamed, her jeans were ripped and well-worn, and she had on what looked like combat boots of some sort, the combination made Maura's heart race. It was at that moment that she knew Jane was unlike anyone else she had ever met. People like Jane did not go to fundraisers and Paris boarding schools and she could not be more grateful.

"You look amazing," said Maura as she looked down at her own feet.

"You don't have to say that, but thanks. I was going to say something similar to you," replied Jane.

Jane stepped aside and allowed Maura to walk into her living room. She offered her a drink that Maura politely declined. Instead they both just allowed the awkward silence to consume them before Jane finally told her it was time to leave just in case traffic was bad.

Maura could hear loud voices and what sounded like the noises of cooking well before they made it half-way through the front yard. Her nerves got the better of her and she began taking erratic breaths. It sounded like 30 or 40 people could be in the backyard, and she knew she wasn't good with large groups of people. Without thinking she reached out and took Jane's hand. Jane stopped walking and looked down at their linked hands, and back up at Maura.

"You okay?" asked Jane with a worried expression.

"I'm nervous. In big groups my social inadequacies become more apparent and I don't want to embarrass myself or you. I did tell you that most people think I am socially awkward."

"Hey, it's okay. I won't leave your side. I promise," said Jane as she let go of Maura's hand only to slide her fingers in between Maura's joining them more intimately.

Jane decided against walking through the house and instead walked along the side of it to the backyard where she knew her family and friends would be. As Jane and Maura rounded the corner all noise stopped as everyone just stared at their joined hands. Jane took in their surprised faces and slack jaws and smiled as if nothing were amiss.

"Hey guys, this is my date Maura, babe, this is everyone," said Jane smugly.

No one said anything or moved. Jane watched the marinara drip onto the grass from the spoon her mother was holding in midair, the surprise still evident on her face. This was better than Jane anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

Then it was as if someone had hit the play button because everyone started approaching them all at once. Angela led the mob and stopped a foot from the couple. She blatantly eyed Maura up and down, mentally critiquing her. Jane held her breath waiting for an array of rather colorful language. Before either of them knew what happened Angela squealed and threw her arms around Maura's neck. Jane let out the breath she was holding in a whoosh as everyone started talking, words like 'beautiful' and 'lesbian' were heard from the crowd, but based on the way Maura was being passed around for hugs, everyone seemed to accept it.

Jane tried her best to keep Maura's hand as she was passed from one person to another, but it was too much too fast and she felt her fingers slide from the other woman's and resulted to chasing her while dodging hugs and high-fives.

Maura had not made a sound through the entire ordeal. She was not accustomed to this type of behavior and was trying hard not to hyperventilate. She needed to be near Jane, she needed some sort of solace, this was definitely different than the air cheek kisses she was used to. Her eyes found Jane's and watched as the brunette pointed to the side of the house.

After the last person hugged her and gave her similar compliments about her appearance she began making her way over to where Jane was waiting for her. Without saying anything Jane just held her hand out for Maura to take and she did so gratefully, linking her fingers with Jane's. That's when Maura realized this was another first for her, she had never held hands with someone until today and it was quickly becoming one of her favorite things.

"I'm really sorry about that," said Jane as she squeezed Maura's hand, "I bet you didn't think that was what you signed up for huh?"

"It was definitely a surprise. Everyone seems to think I am quite attractive," replied Maura with a smile.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at that, "That you are Maura. Let's go grab seats at the table together before someone takes you away from me again and we're forced to sit at opposite ends."

Maura leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear, "You know when we were walking back here I thought there was at least 30 people waiting for us based on the noise. There is only 12."

"Wait until my brothers get here and the wine and beer start flowing. It will sound more like 100," Jane said with a grin.

Throughout the rest of dinner Jane kept her word and never left Maura's side. The only time she let go of her hand was when she ate. Maura was relieved that everyone kept their questions to easy things that she didn't mind answering. Everyone was surprised to find out that she had only been in Boston for a short time and was eager to tell her where she should go. The only thing she thought was strange was Jane's vague response when they were asked how long they had been dating. As Maura opened her mouth to say it was their first date Jane had interrupted and said it was fairly recent and left it at that.

"This is when the beer and wine starts to flow," Jane whispered to Maura, her lips almost touching her ear. Maura shivered at the contact, but only smiled in return, "Now my Ma and some of the other crazy women are going to begin making dessert while drinking too much and gossiping probably about us. The others are going to start a massive poker game in which my Uncle Niko is going to take his shirt off and hit on you. I apologize before it happens."

"Janie, what the hell?" said a male's voice. Jane dropped her hand and stood up quickly turning around. It appeared to Maura, that based on her posture she was bracing herself for something.

Just as she thought that two men began to tackle her as she punched them both in the ribs and tried slapping them both on the back of the head.

Maura just stared at the strange three people attempting to beat each other up on the ground next to her feet. She caught brief flashes of faces and immediately noticed the family resemblance. They both looked very similar to Jane, albeit not as attractive as Jane, but definitely similar. She deduced that these must be her brothers.

Just as she made the connection she felt a hand on her thigh and a chin on her knee. She looked down into Jane's smiling face and bright eyes and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Maura, these are my baby brothers. This moron is Frankie and this idiot is Tommy," she said as she pointed to their confused expressions.

"You are hot. Like really hot. What're you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Can it, she's my date," Jane hissed back.

"Wait, you're doin my sister?" asked Tommy with a disbelieving expression.

At that both Frankie and Jane slapped Tommy in the back of the head.

"Ow, what hell was that for? Am I the only one who didn't know Jane was a carpet muncher?" asked Tommy as he punched both of his siblings in the arm.

"Nice to meet you," said Frankie as he extended his hand to Maura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," responded Maura as she pulled Jane up from the ground.

Jane took her spot next to Maura as she watched both of her brothers make heaping plates of pasta while Angela fussed over their mussed up hair.

"Again, I'm sorry about that," said Jane as she took Maura's hand.

"Stop apologizing I like your family. They're fun and refreshing."

"Well, that's one way to describe them I suppose."

It wasn't until Maura promised she would be fine long enough for Jane to use the restroom and grab a beer did Jane reluctantly leave her seat next to her to head into the house.

When Jane came back to the yard she didn't see Maura where she left her and she began to frantically scan the card game thinking Niko had conned her into playing. That's when she heard the distinct sound of her mother laughing that caused her to look over. What she saw took her breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura was standing next to her mother helping to roll out the pastry dough. She had flour smeared on her cheek and a radiant smile on her face.

"Jane, this one is a keeper. She's beautiful and she can cook," said Angela as she nudged Maura with her shoulder.

"Thank you Angela," Maura sheepishly replied.

"Ma, I can't believe you put her to work. You are not supposed to make the guests cook," said Jane with a roll of her eyes as she brought the beer bottle to her lips.

"Well at least I will know one of you can cook. I need to know my future grandbabies will be well-fed," said Angela with a dazzling and innocent smile.

Jane choked on her beer at her mother's words and implication and began coughing hysterically. Maura felt her body temperature sky rocket and knew her face must have been bright red.

"Ma, you really can't just go around saying stuff like that," said Jane while refusing to meet Maura's eyes.

"What? I see the way you look at her. This is special, I can feel it. Can't a mother be happy for her daughter?"

"I'm going to die of embarrassment," stated Jane flatly.

"Maura would you like to come on our camping trip next week? It is a family tradition. We always go around this time of year. It's only three days," asked Angela nonchalantly as she turned to look at Maura.

"Um, I'm uncomfortable answering that question until I can talk to Jane first," said Maura without looking up from the now perfectly flat dough.

"Oh nonsense, Jane would love it if you came, wouldn't you Jane?"

Jane saw the 'I dare you to contradict me' face her mother aimed at her and nodded.

Realizing that Maura hadn't looked up yet, Jane said, "Yea Maura, come if you can. I know it's short notice, but it's always fun."

Maura slowly looked up and locked eyes with Jane's. She saw the sincerity and fear in them and realized she must have a similar expression.

"In that case, I would love to come Angela. I will have to check my calendar, but I can't think of anything pressing that I have to do in the next two weeks," replied Maura.

Maura excused herself to use the restroom to wash her hands. Jane couldn't help but follow her with her eyes as she walked towards the house.

"I love her. Marry her. Give me grandbabies," said Angela.

"Ma, Geez!"

Jane stood in the kitchen waiting for Maura to return from the restroom. She couldn't help but smile when she looked up and saw her looking at the many photos adorning the wall in the hallway.

"Hey, um, I know we probably shouldn't talk about this here, but how do I pay you for this? And how much would you charge for the three day camping trip? Do I pay you by the way, or would I just pay the service?" Jane whispered.

Maura just stared at her not believing she heard correctly. She hoped this was some sort of joke or pop culture reference she didn't understand.

"What are you talking about? Paying me for what?" asked Maura.

"What do you mean? Paying for your time. Do I have to pay you by the hour or is it a flat rate per date?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Why are you acting this way?"

"Did you think I was a prostitute? You intentionally hired a prostitute?"

"What no? An escort, no sex, just like a date."

"That doesn't make it much better Jane. I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

"What are you talking about? You said you were new. I'm confused."

Just as Jane was getting ready to ask her what was really going on Frankie came running in the front door with his hand to his face and blood soaking the front of his shirt. Tommy was right behind him yelling his apologies and screaming for help.

Maura didn't miss a beat. Jane could see the moment a determined calmness overtook her as she patiently walked over to Frankie. Angela and more of Jane's family filtered in from the backyard to see what all the yelling was about.

"Please everyone stay calm. I'm a doctor. Frankie I'm going to ask you to move your hand so I can see the damage. Will you do that for me?" asked Maura in a very professional tone.

Jane's jaw felt as though it hit the ground when she heard Maura say she was a doctor. Her mother's surprised gasps of "She's a doctor, did you hear that Carla, my Janie is dating a doctor!" didn't even shake her out of her shock. She just watched in silence as Maura popped Frankie's nose back into place with efficient and skilled hands.

"You will need to put some ice on that. It's going to bruise, but it is not disfiguring," said Maura as she moved passed everyone who were rushing to fawn over Frankie and yell at Tommy. This left Jane and Maura relatively alone in the corner of the kitchen.

"You're a doctor. Like a real doctor?" whispered Jane.

"Yes. I am a real doctor. There is no such thing as a fake doctor," replied Maura with a curt tone.

"I thought you were someone else when I met you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were actually interested in me. Looking back on it I guess we were having two different conversations, neither of us knew it at the time though. I don't think I like the turn this night took. I would like to leave now Jane. I would also appreciate it if you left me alone in the future. I find myself to be very hurt. I thought your intentions were sincere, but you were just using me for shock value. You didn't really intend to ask me on a date. I feel very humiliated and can we please leave now?"

"Maura, I am so very sor," Jane was interrupted by her mother throwing her arms around Maura's neck.

"Maura thank you honey for saving my baby's face, I am so glad Jane finally brought someone home to meet us. I know she must have been nervous since you're a woman, but I think you two make the perfect couple. She won't tell you this, but I will, the way she looks at you is unlike any way she has ever looked at anyone before. That tells me she likes you a lot and that you're special. Welcome to the family!" said Angela as she hugged Maura again.

Maura hugged Angela back with tears in her eyes. She liked the warm reception she received from Jane's family. She wanted to get to know them better, not break her heart when she told her that Jane wasn't actually interested in her and that they were nothing, not even friends.

Jane saw the tears in Maura's eyes and she knew she was going to be the one to break the news to her mother. She too was not looking forward to breaking her mother's heart. She didn't expect her mother's immediate acceptance, but more importantly she didn't know her mother would be so excited that Jane had finally met someone. This was one of the only times she felt like her mother was truly proud of her, since her tomboy Janie had brought home a doctor. Now she was going to be the one to shatter her hopes and let her mother down yet again.

Maura saw the myriad of emotions play out on Jane's face. She knew that Jane didn't want to let her mother down any more than she did.

"Ma, there's something I have to tell you." Angela turned to look at her, "Maura and I are, well, we're, what I'm trying to say is that we're," Jane stammered trying to find the right words until Maura interrupted her.

"What Jane is trying to say is that we are both happy you accept us as a couple and that we are both looking forward to the camping trip. However, we must be leaving because we have an early day tomorrow, but we apologize for cutting the night short."

Jane said nothing. She just stared at Maura with obvious confusion.

After saying their goodbyes Jane and Maura walked to the car in silence. They were more than halfway back to Jane's apartment before Maura spoke up.

"I couldn't be there when you told your mother. I really like her and the rest of your family. I had a wonderful time up until you told me you thought you had to pay me to be your date. I can't stand the thought of being the reason for her sadness or disappointment. She is so warm and everything I wished my own mother to be."

"Maura I," Jane started.

"No Jane, you hurt me, but I will not hurt your mother. I am going to go on this camping trip with you. I will pretend we are a couple until you come up with a way to let her down without hurting her so much. But do not confuse this with me forgiving or even liking you. I'm not so good with emotions, I like things to be neat, but for some reason I am very angry with you. I thought you liked me. I thought we had a connection and that you really wanted to ask me on a real date. I'm confused by my reaction, but can't seem to change it."

Jane pulled into her parking space and turned the car off. She looked at Maura and apologized again for what happened.

"I really liked you too. That is the worst part of it. I liked you and to you I was just someone that you could pay to not have any real connection to. When I was rolling out the dough I was daydreaming about the different ways you could kiss me goodnight. It would have been my first kiss with a woman. I'm such a fool."

"No, it was just a misunderstanding. I didn't know you weren't my real escort."

"Did you intend on hiring a female escort simply for shock value and the convenience of a lack of attached strings as they say?"

"Well, I don't know if I would put it like that exactly, but basically yes."

"Then there is no misunderstanding." With that Maura got out of the car and walked to her own.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days and Jane had heard nothing from Maura. She had sent her numerous texts apologizing profusely and practically begging her to respond and still nothing. Maura read the texts, but still felt too humiliated to respond. She knew she was going to have to talk to Jane eventually since they were leaving for the camping trip in 5 days.

* * *

Three more days passed and Jane was pretty sure Maura had decided not to go through with the charade. She was wracking her brain trying to think of something to tell her mother that wouldn't disappoint her too much when her phone vibrated. Assuming it was her partner she angrily swiped her finger across the screen only to be greeted by Maura's number.

**What does one bring on a three day camping trip?**

**Maura! You're still planning on coming?**

**I said I would. I will. I can't lie, but I will do my best to make sure we appear to be a happy couple. I really don't want to let your mother down and I know you don't either. So tell me what I need to bring.**

**Thank you for this. I don't think my Ma has ever been truly proud of me until I brought you home. So thank you again.**

**What do I bring Jane?**

**Well it is less camping and more a little community of huts. The boys always bring a girl or a friend and then each couple gets a little cabin (less a cabin and more just a room made of wood with a bed in it) so just bring clothes, toiletries, blankets, pillows, and anything that you need to make yourself comfortable. There are showers on the campgrounds as well as places to plug things in so we can charge our phones or whatever. Bring a bathing suit, and things you don't mind getting dirty.**

**Thank you.**

**You're welcome. Maura?**

**Yes.**

**I've missed you.**

Maura didn't respond to this. She didn't know how to.

* * *

Jane showed up at Maura's at the agreed upon time to pick her up and to help load up the car. Jane walked up to the door with her hands hidden behind her back and rang the doorbell. Maura opened the door looking like she walked straight out of an L.L. Bean catalogue. Jane thought she looked beautiful.

"Hello Jane," Maura stated.

"Hi Maura," Jane said and she couldn't but smile at the beautiful woman. "I brought these for you." Jane moved her hand from behind her back and presented Maura with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," said Maura as she took the flowers. She wasn't sure what Jane's intentions were, but she loved flowers and lilies happened to be her favorite. Without thinking she buried her nose in the flowers and inhaled deeply, a small involuntary smile forming on her face.

Without being asked Jane walked passed Maura and picked up her rather large suitcase and began heading to the car. She was dreading a three hour car ride with the blonde if it was going to continue to be as tense as their greeting. While Jane was walking to the car Maura grabbed her keys, keyed in the code to her house alarm and shut the door behind her. Sighing loudly she headed down the sidewalk to join Jane in what could only be described as a very uncomfortable trip.

They rode in silence until Jane couldn't take it anymore.

"Can we talk about what happened? I feel like you're angry over a miscommunication."

"You only approached me because you thought I was your escort Jane, not because you actually wanted to ask me on a date. That is not what I call just a miscommunication."

"Well yes I did, but I didn't know you weren't who I thought you were. I don't care who that other woman was. There is no way she is anywhere as brilliant and amazing as you. I didn't mean to hurt you Maura and I'm so sorry I did. I know we can't forget what happened, but maybe you could try to be my friend? I would really like to be yours."

Maura could hear the apology and sincerity in Jane's voice.

"I'm ill equipped at being able to handle this type of situation. However, I will try my very best to forgive the situation and be your friend."

"Thank you. Now about these three days, everyone thinks we've been dating for awhile. How are we supposed to make this work?"

"The same we did last time. Just do what comes naturally."

Jane nodded her head in agreement. The rest of the car ride wasn't as uncomfortable since both were willing to chat amicably. Jane asked Maura questions about her childhood and about how she was settling into her new home. Maura asked Jane to tell her more Rizzoli family stories and found herself actually laughing out loud at some of her memories. By the time they pulled into the campgrounds both women were much more relaxed and appeared to even be a little happy.

"Maura! Jane!" Angela shrieked as she ran up to the car, "I'm so glad you could make it, your cabin is the one in the far back, so you two could have the most privacy," she winked at Jane and laughed as both women blushed.

Maura saw Frankie, Tommy, Carla, and two mystery women gathered around what looked to be a fire pit.

Jane saw the look in her brother's eye and knew he was up to something. She lifted her eyebrow in question and grabbed Maura by the wrist to pull her so that she was behind her. Maura gasped and stumbled a bit, her hand reaching to the closest thing to steady her which was the back of Jane's t-shirt. She was confused by Jane's behavior until she heard Jane scream obscenities at both her kid brothers as they sprayed her water guns. Jane was acting as a human shield thus preventing Maura from being sprayed.

"You two are assholes. Why don't you go back to your flavors of the week and leave us the hell alone. And if I hear that either of you even get a drop of unwanted water on Maura I will punch the testicles clean off your body. Capische?"

"Yeah we get it. Sorry Maura," said Frankie.

"It's alright, Jane deserved it," Maura said with a wink.

Jane and Maura carried their stuff to their assigned cabin and froze when they walked in. Jane hadn't lied when she said it was one room. However, she left out that not only was it one room, but it was also one bed. One full-sized bed.

"I didn't think of the sleeping arrangements. I'll sleep on the floor, it's no big deal. I brought my sleeping bag," said Jane.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can share the bed Jane. Who knows how many insects will be crawling around on this floor once the sun goes down. We'll be fine sharing the bed."

"Okay, well I'm going to go put my fishing gear with the rest, I'll be right back."

When Jane returned Maura had laid out her sleeping bad on the bed as extra padding and covered it with what looked like very expensive sheets and a beautiful quilt. She even hung a battery operated lantern and fan from the ceiling. Jane thought it was perfect.

"Wow Maur this looks amazing. Thank you for sharing your blankets with me, they look a lot more comfortable than my ratty old sleeping bag."

"I thought it might be softer this way. Maur?"

"It just slipped out. I won't call you that again."

"No, it's fine. I've never had a nickname before. Well, not a nice one anyway."

Jane laid down on the bed as Maura said this and went to pull her down with her but stopped midway once her brain caught up to what she was doing. Maura watched as Jane's arms stopped awkwardly as if trying to grab air. Maura took pity on the brunette and joined her on the bed, both laying as far from each other as possible.

"It isn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. I was prepared to schedule an adjustment with my chiropractor after this trip," said Maura as she stared at the ceiling.

"Janie, we're all going down to the lake for a swim. You guys commin?" Asked Tommy from the door.

"Hell yeah!" said Jane jumping from the bed and rummaging through her bag.

Both Tommy and Jane looked at Maura and she smiled and nodded. Jane shooed Tommy away and without thinking pulled her shirt over her head revealing her simple black bra. Maura couldn't help but stare at the tan abs only three feet in front of her. Wondering what had Maura blushing and staring Jane looked down and realized her mistake. She quickly used her shirt to cover herself and began to blush and apologize.

"I'll just turn around," mumbled Maura as she turned.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Jane was changed into a modest black bikini and a pair of cut off shorts.

"I'll leave you here to change and I'll wait outside for you, okay?" Asked Jane rather sheepishly.

"It'll only take me a minute."

When Maura came out of the cabin wearing a tiny teal bikini with a sheer white skirt Jane couldn't help but ogle her. She knew Maura was beautiful, but this was ridiculous. Her mind told her eyes to look away, but they wouldn't listen and she gawked at Maura until she stood right next to her.

"You look incredible. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that or not, but I thought you should know."

Maura blushed and thanked her.

"I have the hottest fake girlfriend ever!"

Maura laughed and blushed even more.

They made their way to the lake and joined the rest of the family. After getting used to the cold temperature of the water they both ended up having fun.

Maura and Jane were having a good time diving off the floating dock when Maura accidentally splashed Jane while swimming by her. Jane retaliated and splashed a very surprised looking Maura.

"Why did you do that?" asked Maura.

"It was revenge you splashed me in the face first."

"Well if I did it was an accident. But this isn't."

Maura splashed Jane in the face with so much force that Jane was forced to go underwater to avoid it. She swam right behind Maura and put her arms around her trying to pull her under to dunk her. Maura squealed and turned in Jane's arms. Both were laughing until their eyes locked and they realized their close and rather intimate embrace. Jane quickly dropped her arms off of Maura and started swimming to the dock. Her heart was racing and she needed to put some distance between herself and Maura.

Still swimming around the floating dock, Maura wondered what just happened. She liked being that close to Jane, despite their disastrous first date, she couldn't force her body to forget her attraction to the other woman.

Jane sat down on her towel and tried to think about anything but kissing Maura. She had wanted to so badly. Her mouth was only inches away from hers, it would have been so easy. Jane thought going into this it would be fun shocking her family, but now she just shocked herself with the intensity of her attraction towards another woman. Granted, dating a woman wasn't something that she had thought much about before, but that was before she met Maura.

Maura eventually joined her and she noted the way Jane wouldn't even look her in the eyes. Maura thought she had done something wrong and touched Jane's bare shoulder to get her attention, but Jane jumped and pulled away from her. Jane saw the hurt in Maura's eyes.

"I'm sorry you just startled me," said Jane with a smile, "I was zoned out I think."

"I didn't mean to scare you. Everyone's going back to the cabins to start dinner. Would you walk back with me?"

Jane nodded and jumped up.

Jane and Maura spent the rest of the night sitting next to one another, but never touching. They chatted with everyone, but compared to Tommy and Frankie and their lady friends they looked like the most unhappy couple on earth.

Jane hesitantly slid her hand under Maura's and intertwined her fingers with Maura's. Maura smiled at the gesture and scooted closer to Jane.

"S'mores and scary stories!" Exclaimed Angela as the last of the sun set.

"What is a s'more?" Asked Maura.

"Again, I blame Paris."

Jane got everything together and handed Maura a stick with a marshmallow at the end of it and the rest of the necessary set up. They laughed together as Maura constructed her first s'more. Jane teasing her about the mess she made.

"Alright everybody I'm going to bed. I'm tired. No stories for me tonight," said Jane.

"Yes goodnight everyone. I'm tired as well, I'll come with you Jane," agreed Maura.

"Love you boys, love you Ma, see everyone in the morning."

After the goodnight chorus Jane and Maura safely made it to their cabin and took turns turning around and changing into pajamas.

Jane slept in a rank top and a pair of boxers while Maura wore a slightly revealing nightgown that Jane was now a huge fan of.

"So, which side do you normally sleep on?" Asked Jane as she rocked on the heels of her feet.

"I prefer the right, but if you do too I can switch," replied a very nervous and antsy Maura.

"Nope, perfect. I like the left."

Maura didn't say anything else, she just very delicately climbed into the bed. Jane followed but just sort of flopped herself down next to Maura. Both women took care not to touch one another, but instead stayed rigid.

After a few moments Maura rolled onto her side facing away from Jane who was just now bringing the blanket up around her. Jane's barefoot accidentally touched the back of Maura's calf and both women gasped, Maura at the sudden cold, and Jane at the warmth.

"Sorry," Jane mumbled.

"It's alright. Goodnight Jane," said Maura through a yawn.

"Goodnight Maur. I'm glad you're here."

Maura didn't respond, she just smiled to herself and forced herself to meditate in an attempt to calm herself down. Eventually sleep overtook them both.

The sun filtered in through the windows and the obnoxiously loud birds woke Jane.

"Nope not getting up. Want more sleep. Comfortable," she sleep growled.

That's when Jane looked down and realized the position she and Maura were in. For lack of a better way to describe it, they were tangled together. Jane had a hand wrapped around Maura's neck gently holding Maura's sleeping head against her own chest. Maura's arm snaked around her waist and their legs were practically a knot.

Jane, thought about how she could escape without waking Maura, but the moment she took in her surroundings her body went rigid. The sudden change caused Maura to stir.

Jane didn't move, she just waited. After a few moments she heard a very distinct voice ask, "Jane why are you cuddling with me?"

"Me? How do you know I started it? It was probably you."

"I'm not generally a big fan of cuddling," said Maura as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, neither am I. This is uncomfortable."

"Actually I was quite comfortable."

" I meant the situation."

"Oh, only if you make it that way. I mean we cuddled. We didn't have intercourse."

"Sometimes I think you like to make me uncomfortable."

"Oh I definitely do."

"You used to be so sweet. The Rizzolis have ruined you."

"Leave the cabin for a minute so I can get dressed," said Maura as she gathered her clothes.

"I can't everyone's out there. They think we're a couple. Couples can see each other change," responded Jane.

"I suppose you're right. Well would you just turn around for a minute while I change?"

Jane turned and Maura removed her nightgown. She had just changed her panties and fastened her bra when the door to their cabin flew open with Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Wake up Janie!" he had started to yell.

It only took Jane a millisecond to react as she jumped in front of Maura, her hands instinctively going behind her to hold Maura in place so her brother couldn't ogle her.

"Shit, sorry. I forget sometimes that you got a chick in here," said Tommy as he left and closed the door behind him.

Jane stayed rooted to the spot, her adrenaline rush slowly beginning to fade. That's when she felt the mostly naked body pressed up against her back, the one she was holding there by a very soft, thin waist.

Jane wiggled her fingers a little and slid them up and down her sides without really thinking about anything except the softness beneath her fingertips. Maura let out an audible gasp which shook Jane out of her trance and she dropped her hands and turned around.

"Are you okay Maur?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes Jane, I'm fine. You startled me, but thank you for protecting my modesty."

Jane just stared at the scantily clad doctor. Maura saw the awe on Jane's face, but just continued to get dressed.

Jane shook her head trying to rid herself of the image burned into her corneas. She didn't want to make Maura uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it.

Jane also began changing her clothes and together they walked to the campground's restrooms to brush their teeth. Jane threw her hair up into a pony tail and Maura did the same. Jane wondered to herself how they could do their hair the same way but Maura still looked like she was photo shoot ready while she looked like she just rolled out of bed.

Maura surveyed her outfit in the mirror, short denim shorts and an off the shoulder tee over a tank top. Jane was wearing a different pair of cutoffs and a black tank top. They still looked like a very attractive couple she thought to herself.

"Want to go for a hike?" asked Jane.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," said Maura.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later found them deep in a wooded area with Maura listing the scientific name for nearly every plant they passed while Jane struggled to remember exactly where their destination was.

"Where are we going?" questioned Maura.

"It's a surprise, Frankie and I found it when we were kids. You'll like it, I promise," said Jane as she swatted a bug away from her head.

Eventually Jane recognized their surroundings and began to pick up her pace. Maura could hear the water before she could see it and knew Jane had brought her to a waterfall.

They stood watching as the water poured off one side.

"It's beautiful Jane. Thank you for bringing me here," said Maura as she watched the mist.

"Come on!"

Maura followed Jane down the rather steep hill to the edge of the water and watched as Jane began taking off her clothes.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go swimming what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're not wearing your bathing suit."

"So, my bra and panties will dry. You can come in too, but I understand if you don't want to ruin yours. They did look super expensive compared to mine," Jane smirked as she said the last bit.

"First, thank you for noticing my good taste, but second stop looking at my undergarments, and third I've never done anything like this before."

"Don't be nervous, I won't let anything happen to you."

Maura tilted her head in concentration and then shrugged her shoulders as if giving in. She began removing her clothes and walked to where Jane was waiting for her.

"Want to go jump off the smaller ledge?"

Too scared to speak, Maura just nodded her head. As they approached the edge Maura saw Jane prepare for her jump.

"Wait!" Maura yelled.

Jane turned to face her just as Maura slipped her hand into hers. Jane smiled warmly at her tightening her grip.

"On three! One, two, three!" Squealed Jane.

Both women jumped into the water hands firmly grasped to each other. Maura screamed for a second, but broke the surface with a beaming smile.

"That was exhilarating!" Maura yelled as Jane swam around her.

The two lazily floated and swam around for a couple of hours before deciding skipping breakfast was a bad idea. They dressed and decided to make their way back. Maura kept stealing glances in Jane's direction hoping to make eye contact. She wanted to see if the romance of the situation was lost on the brunette or if it was done on purpose.

"Where have you two been? Everyone is down at the lake swimming," said Angela.

"We apologize Angela, Jane took me to see the most amazing waterfall and we swam for a bit. I hope we didn't ruin any plans," responded Maura.

Meanwhile, Jane was rooting around in coolers looking for something to end her hunger pains.

"Ma, where's the food?" asked Jane interrupting the two women.

Angela ignored her daughter and continued, "Oh no darling, we just had a quick breakfast and then they went swimming. I stayed back here to clean up and read in the hammock."

Maura smiled as Jane walked up next to her and offered her a granola bar. When she took it her fingers brushed Jane's and a shiver went up her spine. Jane was already on her second granola bar before Angela told her to calm down that she would make them something to eat. Jane kissed Angela on the cheek and stealthily slipped her hand into Maura's and pulled her in the direction of the hammock. Jane softly pushed Maura onto it and took a seat beside her. Their weight in the fabric meant their bodies were pressed tightly up against one another and Jane leaned both of them back so their legs were dangling off the edge.

They swayed in the wind for a few minutes until Jane spoke startling Maura.

"I'm really sorry about everything and I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too Jane."

Jane turned to smile at Maura, but was shocked when she felt lips on her cheek. Jane gave Maura one of the biggest, goofiest smiles she had ever seen and quickly kissed her back on the cheek.

The rest of the day was spent playing tug-o-war in which Frankie and his date got covered in mud, more swimming, and just general laying around. Jane never let Maura out of her sight and rarely released their hands.

"Let's go to the little town and do some shopping, how bout it girls?" Angela asked everyone.

Everyone nodded and the boys high fived, everyone knew they would come back to two very drunk Rizzoli boys. Normally Jane would have stayed behind too, but when Maura smiled that smile she was already preparing to change her clothes into something slightly more presentable.

The women walked around the town. Jane and Maura had gotten to know Lydia and Sarah a little better and decided they weren't so bad after all.

Maura found an old record shop that she wanted to go into while everyone else went into what appeared to be a giant basket store. Jane followed, but excused herself to go to the restroom.

When she got back it was to find a very attractive man wearing board shorts and a polo chatting with Maura. He was touching her arm and leaning slightly into her personal space. Fire spread throughout Jane, but as she started to stomp over there and throw him off her girl she realized one crucial fact. Maura wasn't her girl. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her.

"Baby, this Geoffrey. He is also on vacation here. Geoffrey this is my girlfriend Jane," Maura said this all while walking towards Jane and interlocking their hands in a very territorial handhold.

Jane stared at Maura for a second and suddenly it dawned on her. Maura isn't interested in him. She saw Maura's forced smile and politeness and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Maura turned to Jane waiting for her to say something. Geoffrey just ogled both women, obviously picturing them both together and naked.

"Jane?" Maura finally questioned after Jane failed to say anything.

Maura let out a surprised squeal as she felt Jane's hands on her back pulling her against the taller woman's body. She opened her mouth to ask what Jane was thinking but was silenced when Jane's lips touched hers. Maura immediately melted into the kiss, immediately noting the addictive combination of strength and tenderness. Jane was kissing her like she would break, but also as if it were her job to hold her together at the same time. Maura tried to deepen the kiss by pulling Jane closer by her hips, but just as quickly as it started it was over.

"Oh my god, Maura I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry," Jane said as she backed up never looking Maura in the eyes.  
Maura turned to Geoffrey and said goodbye as she followed Jane's retreating form.

" Jane, please stop walking. Please," begged Maura as she trailed behind Jane.

Just then Angela walked up to them carrying three absurdly large baskets. Lydia and Sara were both right behind her and eagerly lifted the teddy bears they bought that resembled both Frankie and Tommy oblivious to the tension between the two women.

Maura took advantage of Jane's private nature and her mother's presence by taking a hold of Jane's hand. She was correct in her assumption that she wouldn't pull away so as not to alert her mother of the situation. Without even a hint of hesitation Maura stepped in front of Jane and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to run into that store right there and use the restroom, will you wait for me?" asked Maura innocently.

Jane nodded her agreement and watched with a shocked expression as Maura sauntered away.

"Well aren't you two the cutest couple," said Angela with obvious delight.

Jane couldn't seem to calm her heart rate or make her head feel as though it would stop spinning. She had no idea what had just happened and Maura needed to come back before her Mother figured out something was wrong.

"Jane, Jane are you okay?" asked Angela with a worried look on her face.

"What, yeah Ma, uh, sorry," Jane responded.

When Jane saw Maura coming back out of the store everyone could see the relief on her face and the shy smile she was trying desperately to hide.

"I thought I would treat everyone to dinner tonight so I ordered us three pizzas while I was in there. They deliver, which is surprisingly convenient," said Maura.

After everyone said their thanks they made their way back to the campsite. As they pulled up they heard a sound very similar to screeching and wailing. Making their way towards the campfire they saw both Tommy and Frankie standing on the coolers with beers in their hands singing a horribly off key rendition of Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer.

"You drunken slobs had better not drank all the beer," was all Jane said as she dodged their playful attempts at passing her their beer microphones.

Maura couldn't stop laughing as Lydia and Sara tried their best to keep their dates under control. Jane grabbed a beer and silently headed to her cabin, Angela's angry voice was the only thing she could hear as she closed the door.

A little less than ten minutes later the door opened and in walked a very happy Maura Isles.

"You kissed me," she stated as she lowered herself to the bed.

"Wow, you are direct aren't you?" said Jane.

"Yes, I find it saves time. Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Maura, I didn't plan on kissing you the first time. It just sort of happened."

"I kissed you, or did you not notice?"

"I noticed," said Jane as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I enjoyed you kissing me. I would very much like to do it again."

"That was the first time I kissed another woman," said Jane as if she was revealing a huge secret.

"Mine too. Let's do it again," exclaimed Maura with a beaming smile.

Jane propped herself up on her elbow so she was looking down at Maura who was lying on her back. She could see the combination of excitement and nervousness on her face and knew she had the same expression. Maura brought her hand up and rested it on Jane's hip waiting for her to close the distance between them. The anticipation was killing her and as she lifted up to be close enough to feel Jane's breath on her lips she heard Angela yelling her name.

"Maura the pizzas are here! I can't sign your name for you dear!" yelled Angela.

Jane huffed and sat up allowing Maura to get to her feet. Both maintained eye contact until Maura stumbled out the door and made her way to the delivery boy. Jane watched from the cabin door.

Jane watched as Maura smiled at the very smitten teenager who handed Maura the pizzas. Maura smiled as she gave him what Jane knew was a very large tip. Maura didn't even have time to fully turn around before the boys ran up to her and each grabbed a pizza yelling about how awesome she was. Jane noticed Maura's attempt to hide her pleased smile and couldn't help but smile herself. Maura looked up just in time to see Jane stare at her with open adoration. It was at that moment that Jane made her mind up, she was going to woo Dr. Maura Isles. And she was going to woo her good.


End file.
